The advent of high-quality consumer digital video cameras, as well as video cameras included in handheld devices, such as smart phones, has popularized home videos and movies more than ever before. People often take videos of events such as birthdays, graduations, as well as videos that tell stories or express ideas. Generally, the videos are made so that they can be published for viewing by a wide viewing audience. It has become easier to share videos using electronic file distribution and posting of videos, such as with websites that provide video content and avenues for users to provide video content. Social networking web sites are also used to share videos with family and friends.